Hazardous material detection is an integral part of safeguarding our well being from the threats of domestic and foreign terror. Current perimeter protection systems for critical infrastructures that reside on harbors and waterways do not integrate chemical, biological, radiation, nuclear, and explosives CBRNE sensors. The need for early warning sensor devices in protection of critical infrastructures such as nuclear power plants, oil refineries, oil terminals and city front areas is important in protection against terrorist attacks.
Therefore a need exists to overcome these problems as discussed above.